Mr Peabody and Sherman: Joining the Marines
by BackTheBlue
Summary: Sherman and Penny have graduated from High School Sherman decides to enlist into the United States Marine Corps against Penny's wishes. Will this affect their bond? Will Sherman make it?


**PLEASE NOTE I TAKE NO CREDITS FOR THIS SHOW/MOVIE ALL CREDITS GO TO THE REAL CREATORS.**

**High School ****Graduation:**

Sherman and Penny were finally graduating high school, and Sherman was excited because he's going to enlist into the United States Marines and serve his Country.

"Sherman Peabody," Sherman walked up to the stage getting his Diploma as well as getting a picture.

"Congratulations son, I hope you have a great future"

"Thank you, Sir!" Sherman replied.

Sherman walked down as Mr Peabody and the Petersons sat by and cheered for him and Penny "Way to go son! I'm so proud of you!" Peabody shouted.

Sherman winked back at him then returned to his seat. Oh and Penny is sitting right next to him and she already got her Diploma.

**After Graduation:**

"We did it Sherman!" Penny cheered as they walked out the door hugging eachother. "I know right! We are finally free!"

Sherman kissed penny on the cheek and she blushed just as soon as their parents walked up.

"Are you ready Sherman?" Peabody said walking up,

"Ready for what?" Penny asked

Apprently Sherman didn't tell her his plans…

"Oh… I forgot to tell you Penny…." Sherman frowned.

Mrs Peterson spoke up "Sherman is enlisting into the Marines and he's being shipped out to Basic Training,"

Penny stood in shock and tears immediately started to fall down her face, she was not happy hearing this.

"WHAT! SHERMAN YOU PROMISED ME! NO! NO!" She yelled slapping him right across the face.

"I know Penny, but you don't understand this is what I want in my future, I'm sorry.." Sherman looked down at the ground holding his face from where she slapped him.

"Let's uh give them a few minutes.." Peabody said intrrupting them. With that the parents walked away nervously.

"What if I lose you?? What if I never get to see you again! What if you never make it home!" Penny sobbed as she collapsed on the ground.

What they didn't realize is there were other students watching them in the distance and Sherman and Penny didn't care.

Sherman kneeled before Penny and grabbed her hands.

"Penny.." Sherman spoke as she looked up with tears dripping

"I love you very much Sherman and I'm afraid of losing you…" Penny dug her face into his chest and cried

"I promise Penny I will come back this is a promise I will never break." He returned the hug and they lasted for a few minutes before Peabody and the parents came back.

"Sherman it's time" Mr Peterson interrupted.

"Alright," Stood up with penny and she looked at him.

"I love you Penny," Sherman said looking at her in the eyes.

Penny crushed her lips to his and broke it apart.

"I love you too Sherman…" She replied.

They hugged each other for a few before Sherman let go and left with Peabody taking him to the Airport.

Once they arrived at the Airport Sherman gave Peabody a hug and then left into the plane.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER.**

Arriving at Parris Island.

Sherman was listening to music on his phone and didn't notice that the bus was already at Parris Island until he heard a loud scream.

"GET THE HELL OFF THE BUS!"

This scared Sherman and he was already off the bus in a second.

"GET MOVING GET ON THE YELLOW FOOTPRINTS MOVE MOVE!"

Everyone was filling them up fast.

The Drill Instructors were giving out instructions and all before entering 2 doors known as the Portals which you enter once and never again. Sherman was now starting the process of being a Marine.

**Several weeks later and upon Marine Corps Graduation.**

"So help me God."

Sherman and his class responded after the Officer.

"You are now a United States Marine and you will carry this for the rest of your life, remember Once a Marine always a Marine." The Officer spoke.

Everyone has been dismissed and Sherman finally got to see Peabody and Penny with her parents

Penny quickly ran up to Sherman and jumped on him almost knocking him over.

"Woah hey Penny!" Sherman laughed.

Before he could say anything else he was immediately kissed on the lips by Penny and she didn't even wanna let go.

"I missed you so much Sherman…" Penny said while hugging him right.

"Good job son! You are a soldier now!" Mr Peterson spoke proudly!

"Good job my son," Peabody dropped a tear just knowing he's proud of his son.

"So when are you to be deployed?" Mrs Peterson asked.

Sherman looked at her before saying "Apperently next week, they are sending more troops to Afghanistan and I'm one of the people"

"Afghanistan?" Penny spoke

"Why so soon why can't you just stay and be with me" Penny frowned.

"Don't worry Penny I will be with you all week before I have to go." Sherman smiled gently kissing her forehead.

"I hope so, she's been driving us insane at home" Mr Peterson laughed.

"Really?" Sherman laughed

"She wouldn't stop asking when you will be home and we kept telling her when, but she's very impatient when it comes to the person she loves so much" Mrs Peterson replied

"Wow sorry about that Mrs Peterson" Sherman responded

"Oh please call us by our name," Paul added

"Alright lets go home I'm exhausted from all the training"

With that they all drove back to New York City in 1 car.

Penny and Sherman spent all week together they went to a movie and did all kinds of things before it was time for Shermans Deployment.

"I love you Penny and I will see you when I get back" Shermam kissed Penny before picking up his bags

"Please return home to me safe and sound Sherman.." Penny already started to have tears.

"I will I promise, I will see you soon,"

With that Sherman was already gone he said his goodbyes to Peabody and all 3 of the Petersons before leaving sight.

**1 YEAR AND 5 MONTHS LATER IN AFGHANISTAN.**

"MOVE! GET DOWN WE ARE TAKING HEAVY ENEMY FIRE!"

A soldier yelled.

"REQUESTING AIR SUPPORT AT MY LOCATION WE ARE PINNED DOWN HERE!" Another soldier shouted.

"COME ON KILL THESE FUCKERS SHERMAN!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT SARGE!" Sherman was firing his M4A1 directly at the location of the enemies and trying to keep his head from getting hit by a bullet.

Sherman watched one of his pals just get shot several times

"MEDIC!!" Sherman rushed to his aid

"Stay with me Mac stay with me!" Sherman repeated over and over.

"I NEED A FUCKING MEDIC!"

**Several hours into the fight**

"CONTACT ON THE LEFT BLOW THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

A loud explosion was heared and I think we all know where it came from.

Yup that's right a Abrams tank.

Several minutes into the fight gunfire was going on everywhere and soldiers kept dropping to the ground while others were trying to move the wounded and shooting back at the enemies.

"Jesus how many of them are there!" Sherman shouted

"I have no goddamn idea we need to hurry and get the fuck out of here, where the fuck is our reinforcements!" The soldier yelled out to the Sergeant

"They are almost here they will be here in abo-" He was cut off

"RPG TAKE COVER!" Someone shouted

The RPG hit hitting 4 soldiers including Sherman

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" A soldier repeated

"STAY WITH ME SHERMAN! STAY WITH ME" Sergeant was yelling over and over

All the soldiers were screaming in pain and it felt like slow motion.

Sherman slowly turned his head and saw the soldier he was talking to laying face down on the ground dead.

"Sarge……" Sherman barely managed to say

"He's gone, I'm sorry right now you need to keep your eyes on me" he replied

Sherman was coughing out blood and he couldn't even move it felt like he was paralyzed.

"AIRSTIKE INBOUND GET DOWN!" Someone yelled.

The Sergeant ducked down and covered Sherman as it fired and whilest a MEDEVAC helicopter arrived taking all the wounded.

"Stay with me bud stay with me"

Sherman was slowly losing conciousness and he already lost enough blood. Sherman didnt even know what to say

"T..t..tell Penn…y I love…….her…" Sherman felt like his world has just collapsed on him.

"HEY! HEY! STAY WITH ME MAN! DONT YOU DIE ON ME" It was the Sergeant talking.

Half of Sherman's squad was wiped out and Sherman didn't even know that.

"I don't wanna go…" Sherman was crying whilst the Sergeant was keeping pressure on his wounds.

"You're not going anywhere I am staying right here with you bud" Sergeant replied.

The Helicopter landed at the base and they pulled Sherman out and rushed him to the Medical then they quickly started to work on him trying to get him stabled.

**NEW YORK CITY**

A knocking was heard at the door.

"Coming, Peabody called out.

He was having dinner with the Petersons they were just now starting to pray for Sherman's safe return home.

Mr Peabody opened the door and saw 2 US Marines in uniform,

"Can I help you?" Peabody asked confused.

"Who is it?" Penny asked as she walked over and saw both Marines she immediately felt like something happened.

"Mr Peabody, I'm Corporal Chris and this is my partner Corporal Jackson." Corporal Chris replied

"What can I help you with?" Peabody was dead confused.

"Sir," Jackson spoke.

"Sir, we regret to inform you that Sherman Peabody has bee-"

"NO!" Penny shouted interrupting him"

"It can't be…" Peabody fell to his knees..

"Sir?" Jackson spoke softly.

"What happened…. Why.." Peabody was very very upset

"Sir, Sherman Peabody was severly injured in a explosion and is currently in a US Military base in Germany in Critical condition." Jackson replied.

This made Penny and Peabody relived and glad he's okay..

"He's alive? Hes alive!" Penny screamed

"My son is alive??" Peabody asked

"Yes, the Secretary of the Marines had us come down here to take you to Germany to see Private First Class Sherman Peabody." Chris responded

And with that they packed up and were already on a plane to Germany.

**GERMANY, MILITARY HOSPITAL**

Penny, Peabody and her parents walked in the hospital reached the desk and directed them to Sherman's room.

Penny was the first to enter the room and she instantly started to cry.

Sherman was in an armcast and they could see how badly bruised his legs and left side of his face was the other side was completely covered up and had dried blood.

"Oh my God…" Mrs Peterson gasped.

"Sherman…" Penny cried as she dug her face into Sherman's chest and cried.

With that everyone walked up and gathered around Sherman and they all hugged him.

"He's a strong soldier," Someone interrupted.

Everyone turned and saw that it was Sherman's Sergeant

"Staff Sergeant Michael Kenley, I was Sherman's Platoon Sergeant" Kenley said as he shook their hands

"Thank you for bringing my son home alive to me…"

"I heard alot about you, Peabody, Sherman has spoke alot of you and you as well Miss" He said as he looked at Penny.

She laughed "I hope they were good"

"Oh they are, he wouldn't stop rambling about you for a whole year he loves you very much."

"Awww" Pennys mom spoke.

"Mom!" Penny almost shouted in embarrassment

"Haha there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kenley spoke.

They all sat down around Sherman and Penny was holding his hand almost a whole hour.

"Then Sherman tripped and fell right into the puddle of mud"

Kenley spoke as everyone laughed.

"Just for getting scared by another soldier hiding under what again?" Paul laughed

"He was hiding under Sherman's sleeping bed and he ran outside and tripped into mud" Kenley replied.

"My goodness that's hilarious," Penny laughed

"Anyways how long has Sherman been out?" Mrs Peterson asked,

"Honestly 3 weeks, we didn't know who to call until we saw a note Sherman had stuck inside of his helmet and it was a note that addressed to you guys in New York City if anything was to ever happen to him" Kenley said

"The doctors said they were not sure when he will wake up, they said he might not…" Kenley felt sad

"What do you mean…? Penny asked concerned

"Meaning he might not survive and he will pass away"

A voice was heard

"Mac? You're alive!" Kenley jumped up and walked to him and hugged him

"Who's this?" Peabody asked confused.

"This is Mac one of Sherman's best pals Sherman saved his life." Kenley said

"I'm glad he's okay, I wish I knew what happened." Mac replied

"I would tell you, but I don't know if they want to hear it" Kenley responded looking back at Peabody and the Petersons

"I do" Penny said.

"alright…" he responded

Everyone sat down by Sherman and again Penny was holding his hand.

"We were in a really bad firefight and we were badly pinned down and we had nowhere to go so we had to hold our positions and wait for reinforcements and by the time they arrived we managed to get enough cover and medical supplies and get our wounded evacuated. So Sherman was shooting back at them while yelling asking about when reinforcements would arrive and he and 4 other soldiers were in the range of being hit by an RPG the enemy fired killing 2 of our guys and wounding Sherman and another Marine." Kenley spoke as he looked at Sherman

"I feel bad.." Mac sighed "I should of been there this is all my fault"

"Its not your fault man, you couldn't prevent any of this"

Everyone was interrupted by noises coming from Sherman

Sherman was groaning in pain and they all saw him move his head a little.

"Sherman!" Penny got up from her chair and looked at Sherman

"Penny?" Sherman spoke weakly

"Sherman! Your alive" Everyone else jumped and went to him

"Where am I…" Sherman tried to lean up, but couldn't

"Your at a Medical Facility in a Military Base in Germany my dude" Mac replied

"Mac" Sherman groaned in pain

Mac hugged Sherman and he returned it.

"I thought we lost you…" Sherman spoke

"You can't get rid of me that easily haha"

Sherman chuckled.

"So what happened how long have I been out..?"

"3 years…" Kenley sadly spoke trying not to laugh

"What? Are you serious?" Sherman looked completely shocked

Kenley laughed then everyone else.

"Jackass" Sherman spoke and rolled his eye.

Everyone chatted for awhile before Mac left and went his way to returning to New York City.

"You know.." Penny looked at Sherman and he looked back at her.

"I thought I lost you and I would of never forgived myself for letting you leave after graduation" Penny was happy he's still here with her and she doesn't want to ever let go of him.

"I know you would Penny and I wouldn't forgive myself either"

"Penny can I ask you something" Sherman asked

"Anything" Penny replied.

"Ughh I forgot, Sarge where is it?"

"Where's what?" He replied

"You know.."

"Oh…" Kenley replied and got up and pulled something out of his backpack and gave it to Sherman.

"Penny we have known each other since Elementry and I want to do nothing but spend the rest of my life with you."

Penny giggled and smiled

"What are you saying"

"Oooh!" Mrs Peterson immediately took her phone out and started to record.

"What I'm saying is"

Sherman hid the box under his blanket and opened it then pulled it out.

"Will you marry me?"

Penny was on complete shock she started to cry!

"Are you serious?!?"

"YES!!" Penny hugged him tight and kissed him and Sherman put the Ring on her finger

"My god! I'm so happy!" Penny's mom exclaimed in excitement.

"That's my boy!" Both Peabody and Kenley said at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed

"Sarge I want you and Mac as my best man" Sherman interrupted while hugging penny back

"Of course!" Kenley laughed

**1 MONTH LATER AFTER RECOVERY**

"Penny do you take Sherman to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Penny replied

Both Sherman and Penny were excited and can't wait to officially married.

",And so, by the power vested in me by the American Marriage Ministries and the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

With that they happily kissed and everyone cheered at them

"That's my Son-In-Law!" Paul shouted and everyone joyfully laughed.

**THE END****Thank you for reading this fanfiction story I really hope you liked it because i'm not very good at stories if you like it or anything please give me feedbacks in the comments.**


End file.
